The Dream
by Mr Slayer
Summary: Harry has a dream... Anymore and I would spoil the storyline...


Title: The Dream Author: Mr_Slayer Summary: Harry has a dream where he gets to talk to his parents. Rating: G Archived @: http://members.dencity.com/mr_slayer/hp/stories/mr_slayer/dream.htm Author's Note: Possible spoilers for all books.  
  
When Harry finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room, everyone was asleep in his or her rooms. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, could be seen lying on the chair sleeping. The cats eyes sprang open as Harry inched himself to his stairway. The cat meowed then went back to sleep. When Harry got to his dormitory, the snores of Neville Longbottom erupted from the dark room. Harry was so tired he could barely walk. He was in the library with the new Quidditch Captain going over plays. Why Harry had to learn plays was beyond him. As soon as he hit his bed, Harry fell directly into his sleepy slumber.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry's eyes opened to a room where all around him the walls were charred and burnt and the window glass was splattered all over the couch. On the wall a faint half-picture was hanging crooked. It looked like someone Harry knew. He walked closer and saw the small untidy hair and a resemblance to Harry. It was his father, James Potter. Could it be? Was Harry in his home after the Dark Lord Voldemort had blasted it when he tried to kill Harry? It had to be. Then before Harry could do a thing the house around him disappeared and reappeared more intact. The walls were white and the glass was still in the window. And the picture of James Potter was whole now. Harry could see the happy smile that he's seen in the very same picture that was in his album that Hagrid gave to him his first year. On the couch that was before covered in glass, now sat a lady who held a baby in her arms. Next to her was a man with messy hair. His father. Harry was seeing some 14 years into the past! And he was seeing his parents. This had to be a dream, Harry thought, because they're dead. Voldemort killed them. But Harry didn't care about that. He was able to see his parents alive! "Hello, Harry," the lady, Lily Potter, Harry's mother, said to him. She could see him? "Mother?" Harry stammered. "Yes, dear, I am here." "Father?" Harry stammered once more. "Hello, son," James said. "H-h-how c-c-can tha-tha-this be? "What do you think, Harry?" Lily asked. "I-I don't know." "Come here, Harry," James motioned to the third spot on the couch. As Harry went to sit next to his father, he looked at the baby in his mother's hands. Was this really happening? Could this be his parents, and his mother holding Harry, himself, in her arms? Harry looked on at the baby Harry with joy in his eyes. Right now the baby wasn't a famous wizard and did not have a scar on his forehead. But, would it happen soon. Or is this truly a dream? Harry sat down and James began to speak. "Harry, we miss you so much and we wanted you to know how proud of you we are. You won the Tri-Wizard tournament, battled Voldemort, four times may I add, and have lived, and now your O.W.L's are coming up. We wanted you to know that even though were not alive, that we are still watching you." "And, Harry," Lily interrupted. "I want you to not worry about Voldemort. You're a strong wizard and we know you can defeat him." Harry looked from his mother down to the sleeping baby she held in her hands. "Is this me?" "Yes," James said looking down at the younger Harry. "You were such a beautiful baby. And now you are a handsome wizard. Don't give up, Harry. stay with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Dumbledore, for they will strengthen you when you have no more strength. Harry looked at both his parents and hugged them. Then he got up. Some how he knew it was time to leave. But he didn't want to. He wanted to be with his parents more. Then the room flashed and returned his mother holding him as a baby and the man that was struggling with her was not his father. The man could never be mistaken when seen. It was Lord Voldemort, in his true body. "Avada Kedavra!" He heard the high raspy voice scream. Then Harry saw his mother fall to the ground. Then Voldemort raised his wand Harry screamed for him to stop. And then his screams were muffled by voices outside. Voices Harry could not recognize. "Avada Kedavra-a-a-a-a-a!" Voldemort bellowed then the house exploded as he dropped the baby Harry and the child fell to the couch. When the smoke cleared the baby lay in a pillow on the couch with the thing that made him famous implanted on his forehead. the scar!  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry was shaken awake by Ron who kept screaming Harry's name. Around him Harry could see other students looking at him. "Harry what happened?" Seamus Finnigan asked. "You were screamin' in your sleep." Harry couldn't tell them the truth All he said was it was a bad dream. They hesitantly walked away. Harry could keep this all to himself. And never tell Ron or Hermione. After sitting in bed for a half-hour thinking about the dream (Was it a dream? Or was he really talking to his parents? That did not matter anymore.), he began to fall asleep. He fell into one that did not have one dream about the most feared day of his life.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
